Pokemon Global Tournament
by Devon2016
Summary: Come one, come all! This is the perfected version of the Global Pokemon Tournament. So please fill out an OC Submission form and join the excitement that is going to unfold in this story. (OC Submissions OPEN). Rated T for the possible language not suited for young kids. Revamped and ready for new submissions.


**Welcome one and all to the first chapter of the Pokémon Global tournament. I love OC stories because I think it allows us writers to communicate and interact with each other's creativity. This story will be no exception of that. Read, enjoy, and submit!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Did you make a decision?" President Tobie's assistant, Isabelle, asked the older man as she walked to the large, wall-sized windows behind the desk. With no response from her mentor, the young secretary pressed her hand softly on the glass and sighed. "The competitors have been waiting for months. They are expecting an answer to their applications."

President Tobie let out a deep sigh. The piles of paperwork on his desk had been staring at him for the past six months. He had planned out this event to the very last detail, but he hadn't expected an overwhelming number of applicants. He rose from his chair and grabbed his transparent glass tablet.

Isabelle heard the movement and turned around. President Tobie was the CEO of the United Haven Agency, a company that pursued the evolution of technology in the Pokemon world. Its headquarters are stationed in the Johto region with substations all across the globe. It rivaled the expansions of Devon Corporation and Silph Company.

He tapped a few buttons on the screen and swiped his finger up the screen toward the door on the opposite side of the room. Sixteen pictures and profiles appeared in front of them. "There are your applicants," President Tobie said and looked at his assistant.

The elderly CEO was almost 70 years old. He had been CEO of this company since it was sprouting almost 30 years ago. His advances in technology shaped the world and that is what inspired Isabelle to take up an internship with the older man. When she completed her internship, she asked him for a job within his company. Their mutual relationship grew to a close friendship from there.

President Tobie took the young girl under his wing and guided her to his own aspirations. He had many dreams for his company, but his growing age was getting in the way. He needed to find someone to continue his legacy and he figured Isabelle was the ideal candidate. The eager intern turned into his second-in-command and none of his decisions were made without consulting her.

"You've made your list already? For how long?" she asked. It was Isabelle's idea to create this tournament. Her ambitions of this event influenced the elderly man easily and appointed her as Chief of Staff. However, she wanted him to select her attendants because she felt his experience was needed for this task.

"Oh for a while now. There you go, Cricket. You can send out the invitations whenever you're ready." President Tobie said and grinned a wrinkly smile. The excitement within Isabelle was overwhelming as she ran to her mentor and gave him a big hug. He chuckled and gently patted her on the back. "Don't hurt me now."

She apologized and gave him his cane. "I'll have Daniel send out the invitations right away." She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her Communications Manager.

"Good, now help me clear my desk. We have to get ready for your tournament!" he said and began putting files into folders.

"Sir, May I ask why you gave this event to me?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I'm old! You know that. Something like this needs a fresh mind. You are the ideal person to overlook an event of this magnitude. I couldn't keep up." President Tobie replied.

"I doubt that," she replied playfully. "But thank you for this opportunity, sir. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll be fine. Now, it's time to put your final touches on the location. I already told Mark to meet up on the roof. Say goodbye to Johto for a while. We're off to the Summer Isles."

The two entered the elevator and left. Isabelle was excited. This was going to be an amazing event and all should run smoothly this time. After about an hour's flight, they landed on the island. As she walked out, she looked out the ocean. _This is it. This is the location for the next Pokémon Global Tournament!_

* * *

 **This is a classic tournament with my own perspective on tournaments in general. Tournament style will vary depending on the total number of submissions. I am allowing up to two (2) submissions per creator for a larger tournament. Be creative with your character development, but nothing over the top (check my profile for details).**

 **Pokémon teams are selected on a first come, first serve basis. Meaning, if you want a certain Pokémon on your team, I suggest you enter them quickly before someone else does. No one Pokémon will serve on two teams. (There are over 600 Pokémon, come on). I will work closely with the creators to finalize their characters and make any adjustments to help their character fully process, so PLEASE be available for this type of communication between us. The submission form is on my profile, so use it to create your characters. ALL submissions must be submitted in Private Messaging (PM); I will not accept anything given to me in the reviews. Reviews are left for just that, reviews.**

 **On top of that, I encourage you all to submit a character, or two, and review the story! This keeps the communication between author and creators intact. Thank you all and I look forward to your submissions!**

 **Separate A/N: Submissions are coming in. So please continue to submit them until I can no longer accept them. Another note I forgot to add was the fact that Pokémon from all regions are allowed in this tournament. I understand the newer generations enough to include their Pokémon and battling styles in the story. You are also allowed to enter ONE Pokémon with a Mega evolution and ONE Pokémon with a Z-crystal on your team. That's all for now! Submit away!**


End file.
